Secret life of the American college student
by loodle20
Summary: Continuing on from the bad finale. Amy comes home after summer school not wanting to go to Hudson anymore. What happens if Amy starts college the same way she started highschool with a big secret. Will have other characters but mainly focus is on Amy and Ricky
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer; I don't own any of the characters just trying to fix the ending**

Amy sat in the back of the cab, she couldn't believe three months had passed since graduation. She thought of all the changes that had taken place to her and all of her friends. Jack had stayed at school and was taking summer courses to help catch up on what he had missed when he was in his coma. Grace her best friend/sister left it too late to chose one of the many schools that wanted her and will be attending college right here at home, Ben went to New York just like Amy but unlike Amy he loved it there, he asked her out many times just like she knew he would and just like she knew she would she turned him down they had their time together and it was over, she just didn't feel the same for him as he did for her. Adrian moved to New York with Omar and will be attending Hudson at the end of summer; she is also Amy's best friend. Amy had knocked on Adrian and Omar's door crying many times and every time they would welcome her in Adrian would comfort her while Omar made her a hot chocolate. Ricky well where does she start with Ricky they had spoken a few times but it was too hard for her especially after she got the news thanks to her new sister that he was dating Clementine, after that he always seemed like he didn't want her in their lives so she would ring John when he was with one of her parents or at Margret and Shakur's and thanks to Leo and his private plane her mother was able to fly out every second weekend with him.

Amy was still deep in thought when she realized that the cab had stopped, she looked up and saw her childhood home. She was so happy that her Mum had decided not to sell because even though her family had fallen apart this was still their place. This was the place she first found out she was pregnant with John, it was here her baby brother was born, it was here where Ashley and her had spent many nights whispering in the dark telling each other secrets back before teenage drama came between them. It was in this house her friends' banded together and offered help so she could keep her son. It was in this house that she was being given a second chance.

Amy had just finished paying for her ride and was walking up the path with her suitcase when her phone rang; she looked at the caller id and smiled.

Amy- "Hi I swear I was just about to call you"

Adrian-"Yeah Yeah, so you got there safe?"

Amy-"Yes I am here safe and sound actually I am unlocking the door and stepping into the house as we speak"

Adrian-"So you haven't seen Ricky or John yet? When do think you will?"

Amy-"As soon as I am unpacked showered and freshened up I guess"

Adrian-"Ok well call me as soon as you get back after seeing everyone ok"

Amy-"I will, thanks Adrian say hi to Omar"

Adrian-"Your welcome and I will, love ya"

Amy-"Love ya too"

After she hung up the phone Amy looked around the room and saw a note from her mother_, "Amy sorry I couldn't be here but there was a emergency with Mimmsy, welcome home enjoy the house I am so happy you are back Love Mom". _She looked around the house and realized how alone she was and started to panic so she quickly ran and locked the front door and made sure even though she hadn't opened them that all the other doors and windows were locked tight. Amy began making a mental list of all the things she had to do:

1) Go see Ricky about arranging shared custody

2) Go shopping for food

3) Go see her Dad about arranging his help to transfer to school here.

Before she started doing any of that she needed to shower then get the hardest thing out of the way first.


	2. Chapter 2

Adrian sat in her apartment just having gotten off the phone with Amy thinking about what lay ahead for her best friend. She wished she could have been selfish and convinced Amy to stay but that wouldn't if been fair to any of them. John needed his mother home, Amy needed to be home with her son and in a place she felt safe. Ben would never have been able to move on if she stayed, and Ricky no matter what either of them say she knows he was in love with Amy. He cheated on every girl he was with but not Amy, he wanted to marry Amy he had never felt that for any other girl. Plus he had her move in! Hell there was a time when he wouldn't even sleep next a girl after sex. For all these reason Adrian knew Ricky loved Amy but what convinced her most was Ricky's weekly phone calls, sure at first he made it seem like idle chit chat but it soon became obvious he was ringing to check on Amy. Adrian felt guilty for hiding the phone calls from her best friend, she also felt guilty that she has been lying to Ricky when there has been many times wanted to scream "No she is not ok".

Adrian looked at the framed picture of her and Omar and couldn't help but smile. She knew she had met the one, how many other guys would put up with her antics and her best friend not only constantly needing their help and support but not hesitate in giving it. Also not many men would move into and share a three family building with her best friend and ex husband at the request of her ex father-in-law. Leo could see that both Ben and Amy would need help and had asked Adrian and Omar (mostly Omar) to be there to help and guide them, Amy because he knew she would have a hard time adjusting to life in a new city with a broken heart, and Ben because he knew Amy didn't love his son and he also knew Ben would need someone to help keep him from going too far with his obsession.

Her eyes went to the next frame the one of her and Amy, oh how she missed her best friend. She worried about how her being back would be received, when she left her father was beyond mad, of course Grace and Kathleen would welcome her back with open arms, Leo Adrian knows loves Amy like a daughter and even though he will now have a apartment to find a tenant for he would just want Amy to do what makes her happy and if he ever found out what happened Adrian also knows Leo would make sure things were dealt with, Nora is a tough one to know for sure because as much as she loves Amy and even though she wanted them to not marry might still be a little mad about Amy calling off the wedding, then there is Margaret, Shakur and Ethan the older two were already mad about Ricky and Amy lying but to then call off the wedding they had always hoped would happen well Adrian just hoped the kind hearted people she knows they can be will win over the hurt they felt over the whole thing and welcome Amy back because she will need people like them, Ethan she thinks was never really that bothered although he looked to Amy as a big sister and Jack had pretty much taken Ricky's side in the break up and since getting with Clementine Ricky hadn't been the nicest co-parent, Adrian knows that is Clementine's doing and also knows that she will take Amy's return badly and also knows she will not stop at stooping low in order to keep Ricky from Amy which from personal experience Adrian knows is a lost cause. She looked at her phone willing time to go faster so that Amy would ring and let her know how everything had gone, she had begged Amy to let more than her Mom know that she was coming home, she felt guilty for kind of betraying her trust a little and letting her father know of Amy's return and the reason of her return but someone needed to be there for her and if she couldn't be there for Amy then in her opinion her father was the next best thing he was right next door and would keep a eye on her just to make sure she was safe.

The shrill ringtone echoed out of her phone startling her out of her deep thoughts, seeing the caller id she was disappointed that it wasn't Amy but also worried for what was to come. Taking a deep breath she answered the phone "Hi Ricky"


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note, Ramyfan1981 I never said Ricky was a bad father, just he wasn't a nice co-parent meaning he hadn't been very nice to Amy

Jack took in his surroundings as he drove to the Enriquez-Lee house, he couldn't believe that a place could look the same but feel so different. He wondered if it had anything to do with all the changes that had happened. A lot of the changes he knew were coming, for example he knew Adrian would move to New York because as much as she denied it he knew she had found "The One" in Omar. It also wasn't a surprise that Grace had broken up with him and not just because of what Adrian had told him and Ricky that day at school, he could sense that she didn't really want to get married but had hoped she loved him enough to at least stay engaged until she was ready. If he was being truly honest with himself though then he would admit really didn't love her enough to that either, because he may not know much but he does know that if he did he wouldn't have kissed Madison. Maybe he just wasn't as lucky as Adrian and hadn't found his "One" just yet, maybe that will come later for him. The one thing he never saw coming though was Ricky and Amy breaking up. He knows that deep down they love each other and he knows Ricky is in love with Amy even if Ricky himself doesn't know that. He felt bad for Amy having to make the choice she did, but he can understand how she wouldn't want Ricky to marry her if she believed he wasn't in love with her, Jack just couldn't see how Amy couldn't see it. He always believed and still does believe that they will end up together, at least that is what he hopes. Yes he took Ricky's side in the whole thing but Ricky is his bud and that is just what buds do, but even Jack could see that they made each other happy and that being together matured both of them. Clementine however is not good for Ricky, yes they have more in common, but they were both (through no fault of their own) damaged from their childhoods and 2 people that have enough problems making themselves happy aren't going to have much luck making each other happy. Naturally thinking about Ricky and Amy his thoughts turned to Ben, he wondered how he was and if he was enjoying being out in the world and if he had succeeded in wooing Amy back.

He pulled his truck into the driveway of Adrian's parents house; he still didn't understand what he was doing here. He knew he had to talk to Reuben about the pimp case but why here at his house? why not at the office? Jack shut off his engine and got out of his truck and started making his way to the kitchen door, he knew there wasn't much point going to the front door in fact he wonders if their front door had even been used since they had moved in here. He stole a quick glance over at the Jurgans house not expecting to see much so he was very surprised when he saw Amy doing what appeared to be checking window locks. What was she doing here? Has she moved back? Was she just here for a holiday? And more importantly did Ricky know? Jack quickly hid and continued to watch, he felt a little creepy and wasn't sure why he was hiding except he figured Amy didn't want anyone knowing she was home or she would of let everyone know. He waited until she was out of site before standing up it was at that moment he heard a door open behind him.

"Jack, what are you doing standing out here? Why didn't you come inside?" Reuben asked

"Er, um well I thought I saw something out of the corner of my eye and I am pretty sure I just saw Amy Jurgans next door" Jack wasn't sure if he should lie and even more confused on why he felt the need to lie so thought it was better to go with the truth.

"Amy Jurgans?" Reuben repeated after him, knowing he had to pull out his best poker/lawyer face as he promised his daughter no one would know Amy was here until Amy told them.

"Yeah Amy! I thought she was in New York. I wonder what she is here for. Do you know why she is here?" Jack asked getting the feeling that Reuben was hiding something.

"No I didn't know she was here, and besides I am sure if you did see her she will let everyone know she is here whenever she feels ready. Now come inside I only have a few questions for you" Reuben didn't know when exactly Amy was getting here so technically he wasn't lying to Jack.

"Alright I guess we will have to wait until she tells us I guess" Jack said following Reuben into the house.

After answering all the questions Reuben had for him and asking a few of his own Jack was convinced that Reuben knew more about Amy being back than he was letting on. Once outside he stole another look over at the Jurgans house but didn't catch a glimpse of anyone. He climbed up into his truck but before driving off he decided to make a phone call, after dialing the number he wanted he sat back watching to see if her saw her again, waiting for his call to be answered. After 2 rings the ringing stopped and he heard the voice on the other end.

"Hey Ricky"


End file.
